People can be exposed to a complex mixture of natural and man-made compounds through work-related exposure or interactions with the ambient environment. A person can be exposed to compounds in the environment through pathways such as dermal, oral, or inhalation pathways. Sampling of compounds from the environment can be used to measure a person's exposure to those compounds.